Sir Licks-a-lot
by InTheTARDISJustAsItShouldBe
Summary: A Time Lord tongue is good for many useful things, as Rose has recently discovered. Rose/10


**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Ever since writing 'Chapped Lips', I've been plagued by this idea... I introduce to you another feature of the Time Lord tongue!**

* * *

Rose was in the kitchen preparing her morning cuppa. She was in the process of pouring the scorching hot water into her mug when the Doctor snuck up behind her and put his hands on her hips. She yelped sharply and jumped back in surprise, effectively pouring the burning water on her hand. At first, she didn't feel anything, but soon her fingers were on fire and were quickly turning a dark shade of red.

"Doctor!" she yelled, running to the sink to smother the flames overtaking her skin.

"I'm so sorry Rose! I'm so, so sorry! Here, let me help!" he said, coming up behind her again. She jumped for a second time, startled, and just missed bumping her head on an open cabinet door.

"I think you've done enough!"

He stared at her with deep concern and a childish pout, stroking her arm. "Please, Rose. I hate seeing you hurt."

He gently coaxed her hand into his own and examined it carefully. Three of her fingers were pulsing red and were starting to swell.

"Doctor, it burns! Don't you have some sort of alien burn cream or something?" she whined, putting her hand back under the cool water.

"Or something…"

He pulled her hand back again and brought it to his face. Rose gasped loudly as the whimsical Time Lord stuck his tongue out and licked the affected area of her hand. Instantly the burning sensation began to subside.

"How many times have I told you not to go around licking everything?!" she chastised.

"But I fixed it! Can't you tell?"

She looked down at her now only faintly pink hand, then back up to him. "But it's…"

"I _keep_ telling you Rose, superior Time Lord physiology."

"So, what? Your spit can cure me?"

He simply raised a perfect eyebrow in response. Rose huffed and continued making her tea, ignoring him and her slightly pink cheeks. She had to admit, she quite liked the smooth, cool feel of his tongue… She shook her head and saved the thought for later.

It wasn't until a week later that she injured herself again. The Doctor had informed her that they couldn't visit the Smorthker Spa Planet for another week because of some temporal gobbledygook that she didn't understand. Really though, she knew it was just an excuse. The Doctor regretted ever showing her the place; he found it very boring. Until then, she had to maintain her eyebrows herself. She had been tweezing them quite nicely, until the TARDIS materialized without warning. Her arm was pushed upwards while the ship shook, and the tip of the tweezers scratched a big red mark onto her forehead. She swore silently but was glad that it wasn't bleeding; it was just a flesh wound.

She tried covering it with some makeup, but it was useless. With a sigh, she finished getting ready and went to find the Doctor in to control room.

"Rose! There you are! Are you ready to be amazed?" he grinned, waiting by the doors.

"Oh, you think you're so great," she joked with a tongue-touched smile.

"I, Rose Tyler, am _brilliant_! Now, I present to you… the fifth great wonder of the universe: the night sky of Rontal-5!"

They stepped through the doors and were greeted by an almost blindingly bright sight. It was clearly daytime and not night.

"Doctor! Did you land us at the wrong time again?"

"Nope!" he said, popping the 'p' and handing her some sunglasses. Once she put them on, the view was much different. The sky was full of so many stars that it was hard to see any patch of dark sky. They weren't randomly placed, either. The colourful celestial bodies swirled in patterns and shapes. It was beautiful. Rose was so completely captivated by the heavens that it took her by surprise when she felt the Doctor's finger on her forehead, tracing the pink line she had accidentally created earlier.

"What happened?" he murmured softly.

She faced him and was slightly taken aback by the degree of concern and admiration in his eyes. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and replied equally as soft, "Oh, it was silly. Just scratched myself, s'all."

He cupped her face gently and stroked his thumb over it thoughtfully. Without a word, he leaned in and placed a lingering kiss to the injured area, followed by a swift lick. He pulled back and looked into her wide eyes. She reached her hand up to the spot and felt nothing there. The Doctor looked at the fading line and smiled proudly at his work.

"You know you can ask me anytime, Rose. Anytime you get hurt, I'll fix it for you. I hate it when you're hurt."

She grinned at his sincerity.

"Thanks."

They grabbed hands and walked forward into the starlight.

After those first two incidents, Rose went to the Doctor for 'treatment' every time she got hurt. Whether it be a stubbed toe or skinned elbow, he was always able to fix it. She knew she was being a little selfish; she asked him to fix the silliest of injuries (i.e. a paper cut) simply to feel his not-as-platonic-as-usual touch. She quite enjoyed the Doctor's tongue on her skin, and she was pretty sure he didn't mind it either.

There was one time she hesitated, however.

They were running from an angry mob and were almost to the TARDIS. As usual, they had managed to disrespect every deity and enrage every citizen. Most were coming at them with pitchforks or wooden sticks while some were throwing things. They had finally reached the TARDIS and the Doctor was fumbling to unlock the door.

"Doctor, they're coming! Hurry u-ahh!" she shrieked as one of the angry men struck her with a bat, just as the Doctor managed to push the doors open. He pulled her inside and quickly sent the TARDIS into the vortex before coming to her. Rose was leaning against the railing clutching her side with a pained expression.

"Rose, did he hurt you?" he worried.

Rose stayed silent. He had hit her directly under her ribcage and she knew there would be a nasty bruise. One which the Doctor could easily fix. Only, that would mean putting his mouth on her stomach. Actually, above that. Really, it was closer to her chest than her stomach. No, she could wait for it to heal naturally.

"Rose. I _know_ he hit you," he said, stepping very close and fingering the bottom of her shirt.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. Just a little tired. Think I'm gonna go have a kip. I'll see you later," she stumbled through her darkening cheeks. She quickly stepped away from him and practically ran to her room. She changed into some more comfortable clothing and lay on her bed flipping through a magazine, careful to avoid putting pressure on her injured side. Soon, there was a soft knock at the door and the Doctor stuck his head in. At seeing her doing nothing of importance, he stepped in further and sat with her on the bed. They were silent for a few moments, until the Doctor finally spoke up.

"That bruise is going to get really bad. You should let me heal you."

She huffed and without looking away from her reading replied, "Really, I'm fine. 'M just a tad sore but I'll be better in a few days, yeah?"

The Doctor was getting frustrated. "I don't see what the big deal is! You're practically begging me to fix you other times! Why is this so different?"

'Why _was_ it so different?' she reasoned. With an obstinate sulk she set the magazine aside, pulled her shirt off – a tad more seductively than usual, just to see the look on his face – and lay down on her back.

"Go ahead then Doctor," she smirked.

She could see him gulp and openly ogle her, clearly realizing why this was indeed different. Her insides swooped. Without looking at her face, he licked his lips – a very distracting action – and bent down to the purple patch. He paused millimetres away from her, washing his breath over the sensitive skin. Rose bit her lip as he 'treated' her and she tried unsuccessfully to hide the small shiver that ran down her spine and the horripilation that began covering her body. The Doctor could probably hear clearly her thumping heart as the tip of his nose grazed dangerously close to the underside of her bra. As he worked meticulously and _excruciatingly_ slow over her skin, she worked to school her features. When he finally pulled away, slightly flushed but annoyingly smug (he had clearly sensed her reaction), he whispered a seductive, "You're perfect," and swaggered out of the room.

She knew he was referring to her bruise, but oh, she was going to kill him. However not before she spent a few moments screaming into her pillow in frustration. Scratch that, _he_ was going to end up killing _her_!

In a very Doctor-like fashion, he completely ignored the situation afterward and they continued along with their regular lives. She thought of that moment often, plotting to make it happen again. She quickly realized that he insisted to 'lick-it-better' every time she got herself injured. A plan quickly formed in her mind. All she needed was to put it into action.

Rose took a deep, steadying breath and pushed open the door to the library.

"Hello Doctor! I brought us tea and biscuits! Do you –"

"Of_ course_ I want some!" he concluded for her, reaching for the tray balanced on her arm.

She took a seat very close to him on the sofa and turned so that they were facing each other. He took a hot sip and put the cup aside to cool down a little. In the meantime, Rose grabbed a cookie and took a small bite, waiting for the Doctor to resume his reading before innocently dropping the cookie and gasping, her hand shooting up to her mouth.

He immediately took the bait. "Rose what's wrong?" he asked, slightly anxious.

"Ouch, Doctor! I bit my cheek! Ugh…" she moaned, making sure to sound more provocative than injured. The Doctor blinked blankly. He simply stared at her. No response. Did she have to spell it out for him?! "Oh, Doctor, it hurts _so bad_!"

With a wicked grin, the Doctor finally caught on and grabbed her face in his hands.

"Would you like me to fix that for you, Miss Tyler?"

Their noses were touching they were so close. She lifted her hands to his chest and whispered onto his lips, "If you wouldn't mind…"

And then he began 'curing' her imaginary wounds.

* * *

**Review! :)**

**And if you liked it, go check out its sort-of-prequel 'Chapped Lips' (also by me).**


End file.
